


Tantalizing Twins

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arm Lapis and Belly Lapis really like Jasper, F/F, Feral Outburst, Fighting Over Mates, Fluff, Jasper is okay though, Jasper isn't drastically hurt, Lapis is a little angry, Rape/Non Con is in the second chapter, Suggestive NSFW, They also like annoying Lapis, They settle things out afterward, she calms down tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: All is well in Beach City. That's until a new duo appear to cause chaos. At first, they figure they'll pester Steven Universe. That's until they learn there's a much better gem to pester which is the original Lapis Lazuli!





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the two lazuli twins had arrived to Earth, they knew they were there to cause trouble. At first, they heard of Steven. They came to Earth to ruin his life but shortly after, they found something of interest on the planet. There was more than just Steven. There were more gems to pester. That’s when the twins had something catch their eye. Their birdlike view was more than a blessing to see the sight. A quartz and a lazuli out in the countryside, speaking to each other and cuddling with each other. They now had a new objective. To make the other lazuli jealous. Why? Because it was the Lapis Lazuli. 

Therefore, when Lapis had left the scene, the twins took the moment before diving into action.

Both of the gems tackled into Jasper, pinning her to the ground. The twins had their wings flared. The lazuli with the stone on her belly, nicknamed Blu, reached out to cover Jasper’s mouth with her hands. The lazuli with the stone on her arm, nicknamed Azurine, softly giggled and she firmly pinned the quartz down using her wings.

“You’re cute. What’s your name?” Azurine chimed in with a soft.

“Yeah. You’re a pretty quartz. I like your horns. Can I touch them? They’re soooo pretty,” Blu cooed.

Jasper simply growled and she pulled back a bit, letting Blu move her hands. She showed her fangs at the two lazuli, trying her best to get away from the gems.

“Don’t touch my horns. Why do you even want to know my name? It’s.. Jasper. Though it shouldn’t be important. Unless you’re looking for me, What do you even want- who are you?”

“Me? I’m the prettiest. My name is Azurine,” the gem giggled only to be smacked by her twin. Then she winced and rubbed her cheek.

“I’m the prettiest, actually. I’m Blu but you can call be Blutiful,” Blu chirped happily.

“We’re both here to make your day a whole lot better! A big, strong, gorgeous quartz like you must work soooo hard… you really deserve a break…” Azurine cooed. As she reached down, she gently trailed her hand down toward Jasper’s chest, sending a shiver down the other’s spine. Then she smiled.

“You must be exhausted… you really need time to relax, don’t you?” Blu chimed in. Her small hands gently pressed against one of Jasper’s plump breasts, squeezing it afterward. Then she smiled and leaned forward, softly licking at the other’s jawline.

Jasper merely growled, her breath hitching. She tried to move her arms to no avail. Jeez- lazuli really were a force to be reckoned with when they had water on their side.

“Don’t touch me- i’m not exhausted and I don’t work,” she grumbled. Jasper shuddered when she felt another tongue against her jawline. Both Azurine and Blu were softly working at her neck, delivering gentle kisses and soft suckles to the skin. The two seemed to be in sync with their work, moving at the same pace.

“Stop it,” Jasper growled and tried to crook her neck to move the two away. Thankfully, they moved and she sighed with relief. Then she grumbled. “I have a mate. I’m not interested in either one of you.”

However, Azurine gently smiled before it turned to a sly grin. “You have a mate? What’s her name?”

“Yeah, what’s her name, pretty stuff?” Blu giggled softly.

Jasper grumbled, lightly showing her fangs yet again. She didn’t look too impressed. She only looked peeved. Therefore, the large gem grumbled a bit more before she had looked away.

“Her name is none of your business.”

“Ooh. You can’t say her name? That means you don’t have a mate!” Azurine laughed.

“Yeah! Yeah! If you could say her name, we would definitely believe you!” Blu giggled.

Jasper sneered at the two and she only tried to wriggle away even more. Then she looked aside.

“Her name is.. uh..” Lying was hard. She couldn’t even think of a lie. Therefore, she winced. “Her name is Lapis Lazuli.”

“Really? Lapis Lazuli?” Azurine cooed.

“Ewww, she’s so gross! She has ticks all over her,” Blu giggled afterward. “We can treat you much better than she does.”

Jasper squinted for a moment. She didn’t have the chance to even speak before she felt a hand underneath her chin. When she felt Blu softly scratching at the delicate skin, the quartz couldn’t help but shakily purr. She pursed her lips and leaned into the touch, her golden eyes gently falling shut.

Azurine smugly smiled and she then looked toward her twin, “isn’t that a sight? She’s very soft and submissive. Do you think she would like having her belly touched?”

Blu gently nodded, continuing to scratch underneath Jasper’s chin. “Go for it. I bet she would love it. Listen to her making these cute noises. I think she’s going to explode.”

Snickering at the response, Azurine nodded. “I think she might.” Nonetheless, she decided to slide herself down toward Jasper’s belly, softly rubbing at the quartz through her uniform. It didn’t feel all that firm underneath. Not like she expected. Was the other softer than they thought? It didn’t take long for the curiosity of a lazuli to get the best of her mind. Azurine softly used her claws to tear apart the fabric, snickering gently when Jasper’s soft belly was revealed.

“Look at her, Blu. She’s squishy underneath.”

“What- really?” Blu turned around. “Can we switch places? I wanna cuddle with her round belly! Imagine how cute she would look if she were pregnant. Oooh, her belly would be really cute and round.. and even softer! Do you think she would be a good carrier for our brood one day?”

“Our brood? You mean my brood,” Azurine scoffed. She shooed her twin away and made her go back to scratching underneath Jasper’s chin. Then the lazuli looked back toward Jasper’s soft belly. It seemed like Jasper was far too content with the attention to even think about speaking to the other two gems. Thus, Azurine decided to get back to work. She reached out, feeling the quartz’s soft skin and tracing over a few stripes. She smiled lightly afterward and couldn’t help but look delightful at the response from Jasper.

As Jasper eagerly whined, she tilted her head up and then only started to purr even louder. She looked too content for her own good. Jasper tilted her head up even more before she whined a bit, her paws flexing against the air.

“You’re such a good girl… do you want anything else from us? We can give you a whole lot more..” Blu softly cooed and she leaned forward to gently kiss Jasper’s cheek, probing a growl from her twin.

Azurine huffed nonetheless. Then she pressed a kiss to Jasper’s soft belly and nodded. “We can give you so much more… you’re such a pretty quartz… we could give you all you want.. and everything you desire.”

However, Blu gently pulled away afterward and she softly fluttered her wings. “Maybe you’d like to… feel something between your legs?”

“Or perhaps you’d like something in between your legs… like me,” Azurine cooed rather slyly, batting her eyelashes at the other.

With the two having their guard down, Jasper shook her head and she cautiously sat up. She nervously smiled when Blu had plopped down into her lap, causing Azurine to follow. The small lazuine gems leaned closer toward Jasper, softly caressing her muscles and leaning against her plump chest. Jasper simply groaned and she fixed her uniform by phasing into a neater and less ripped one. After all, the two twins had ruined it by tearing it up to see her belly!

“I’m fine. I don’t need anything else. I told you both i’m not interested in you. I already have a mate and I love her to death.”

“Hopefully death is soon. I wanna get rid of her,” Blu muttered to her twin.

“Me too,” Azurine whispered back.

Jasper raised a brow and nonetheless, she was about to stand up before the two cuddled even closer.

“Please stay with us, Jasper. You’re soooo pretty. We love you both-” Blu was quickly cut off by something angry and fierce.

Like an eagle snatching it’s prey, Lapis had barrelled into the two twins, knocking them off of Jasper. She didn’t take long to use her talons to give both of the gems a warning, angrily hissing at them as she flared her wings and intimidatingly rattled them.

Wincing at the scratches she received, Blu was quicker to flee than Azurine. The lithe gem soared into the air and looked down toward her twin.

“Azurine, come on!”

Lapis spat at the other and scratched her. Then she backed off and kept intimidatingly rattling her wings. It was good to know she had put both of these idiots into their place.

“Don’t come back here. Ever again. Know where you belong and don’t touch what you don’t own,” Lapis sneered. As she watched Azurine fly away with Blu, she then turned back to Jasper.

Lapis reached out toward the other, grumbling and glaring down at her. She cupped Jasper’s cheeks as the sitting quartz remained staring at her. Then Lapis took the moment to look Jasper over before she leaned against her mate, spreading her scent all over the other. She took the time and effort to get rid of the competitor’s scent, dragging herself and nuzzling all over Jasper.

Jasper simply took the affection, nuzzling and nestling against Lapis. She purred, wrapping her arms around her lover and smiling softly. Then she leaned forward, softly kissing Lapis’ cheek.

“Did they do anything to you? Did they touch you? Did they hurt you?” Lapis asked.

“I’m fine. They just… admired me. They were scratching under my chin and rubbing my belly… it was nice.”

“Are you saying that I don’t admire you? And that my touches aren’t good enough? Maybe they should’ve stayed here. Maybe I shouldn’t of saved you,” Lapis muttered with distaste, stepping back and glaring at her lover.

Jasper whimpered and she frowned. She reached out toward Lapis only to have her paw smacked away. The quartz winced, rubbing at her paw and then looking up toward Lapis.

“I- I.. I..” Jasper didn’t know what to say. She was lost for words and didn’t have a clue where to turn. Therefore, she shamefully looked away and she shook her head. “I love you and all but-”

“But?!” Lapis looked furious, wanting an immediate explanation.

“I love you and I wouldn’t leave you for anyone! You’re my little blue brat and I love you! They came in and they just… hit every single weak spot.”

“Every. Single. Spot.” Lapis looked livid.

“... just my chin and my belly. They didn’t touch my hips.. or my horns. They offered sex to me too and I didn’t take it. I love you, Lapis. You’re my mate. I wouldn’t give you away for a lifetime of belly rubs and chin scratches,” the quartz sniffed. Then she sat up on her knees and held out her arms toward Lapis.

Lapis stared for a bit longer before she sighed. Then she stepped toward Jasper, hugging the large gem. She softly ran her hand through her mate’s hair before she closed her eyes and buried herself within the soft mane of hair.

“I love you too, Jasper.”

Jasper pressed her face against Lapis’ belly and she let out a quiet purr. Then she glanced up toward her lover and slowly blinked at her. As she smiled, she shakily purred a tad louder. Afterward, she looked away and pulled Lapis closer before blowing a kiss onto her belly.

Lapis screamed and she widened her eyes, her wings flared as she squirmed in Jasper’s hold.

“Asshole- don’t do that- don’t-” she squealed and with that, she started to laugh.

Jasper smugly smiled and she kept blowing kisses onto Lapis’ belly.

“Why?”

“It tickles, you know that- Jasperrr- Jasper- stop- i’m seriously gonna-” Lapis couldn’t help but keep laughing.

Jasper eventually stopped, squeezing Lapis closer. She knew her own strengths and weaknesses. She knew what it meant to be gentle and rough. She knew her limits when it came to a small gem like Lapis.

Then, the quartz softly let go of Lapis and narrowed her eyes. Maybe it would be a good idea to let loose. 

“I love seeing you laugh and smile,” Jasper chuckled.

“Yeah? And I like getting revenge so you better run away,” Lapis warned as she got up. When Jasper snorted and laughed, Lapis couldn’t help but do the same. As soon as her lover decided to take off running, Lapis was quick to follow her.

As the fun lasted, it would yet again come to the end. The tantalizing twins were still around and they were ready to cause more trouble. But yet again, they would be gone for a while and instead, they would wait for the perfect chance to strike. After all, they were lazuli and lazuline gems were known for their smarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and rape ensues, please read at your own risk!

The twins hadn’t returned in a long time. Both Jasper and Lapis were grateful for it of course. Jasper didn’t want to see the two anymore and neither did Lapis. Mostly because Lapis was becoming much more possessive over Jasper as their bond strengthened. The two were inseparable.

Jasper and Lapis spent most of their time together, grooming and preening each other, chatting and humming.. they did everything together. However, one day, Lapis had decided to leave Jasper alone for a bit.

“I’ll be back. I need to go to the Temple to do a few things. I’ll be back. I love you. Oh- and if I find out you ate all of my ice cream, I will personally drown you when I come back,” Lapis stated to her lover after a kiss.

However, Jasper was alone and even better, quietly eating ice cream. She didn’t eat all of the ice cream. She just wanted to make a small hole in the container to spite Lapis. Thus, when she was done, she put the ice cream away and decided to rest back into the barn. 

The couple’s home was new and revamped. Bigger, roomier, and more comfortable. It was similar to the barn except it was simply further out in the countryside, it was bigger, and it was a small distance away from Little Homeworld. Just how Jasper liked it.

As Jasper remained inside, she eventually leaned back against the wall so she could rest for a while. She eventually laid down with a quiet purr, stretching out and closing her eyes. However, she wasn’t content for long.

Two gems had collided into her, one of the two holding onto an orb of water. Ah. It was Azurine. As the gem used the water in her hold, she used it to chain down the quartz. While Azurine was working on tying up the quartz, Blu was eagerly tearing off the other’s uniform. Two large breasts were free and finally, Jasper’s hairy mane was uncovered.

Jasper snarled and she turned her head up, starting to thrash around. She tried to reach her paws out toward the two only to have them pushed down. She gritted her teeth and angrily yowled out.

“What’s your problem?! What do you two want from me?!”

“We’re horny and we want to fuck you,” Azurine giggled. After managing to tie up the quartz, she decided to wriggle her way in between Jasper’s thighs.

Jasper lightly sniffed the air and she scowled. The two were in rut and she was their target. Thus, she was about to scream out before there was a firm icy gag put into her mouth. Jasper grunted and she growled loudly, trying to bite down on the ice. Then she realized if she bit down, her teeth would easily snap off. Therefore, she tried to scream to no avail.

“There’s no use, you silly quartz. I’ll make it quick,” Azurine smiled.

“Uh- no you won’t! She’s mine!” Blu snorted. As she used her aquatic ability, she pulled the chains forward to haul the quartz onto her knees. When the other was steady, she quickly flared her wings and decided to push her twin out of the way.

Azurine growled and she smacked at Blu.

“She’s mine! You can stick it in her butt!” Blu hissed and she swiped at the other. Scratching her twin’s cheek, she then stripped off and leaned closer toward Jasper. 

Azurine hissed and she tried to bat Blu out of the way. However, Blu only hissed and rattled her wings before she crawled closer between Jasper’s legs. As she laid down a bit, she grabbed onto Jasper’s hips and squeezed them. She only looked much more satisfied when Jasper had whined loudly and shuddered under her touch. With her tentacle rigid and ready to breed, she didn’t take long to thrust her hips into Jasper’s core without a warning. 

Blu listened to the muffled cry of the quartz. She leaned forward and softly stroked Jasper’s hair. “You’re gonna be okay, pretty girl. We’ll take good care of you…” she mewed.

Then Blu disappeared behind Jasper’s back. She managed to worm behind the other’s back before positioning herself. Like an angry bird, she bit at Jasper’s back and managed to guide her own tentacle toward Jasper’s core. Without hesitating, the other had started to thrust her hips into the quartz’s hot sex. Both Blu and Azurine were inside of Jasper’s hot core, competing to see who got the chance to spray their seed first.

Despite the gentle touches, Jasper didn’t seem to be enjoying herself. She shuddered and winced a bit when the two were in her at the same time, causing her to lightly curl her claws. Her paws were pinned to her sides and all she could do was struggle. Even as she gritted her teeth against the icy gag, she couldn’t spit it out nor swallow it. Thus, she tried to breathe hot heat against it, wanting to free herself.

Azurine whimpered delightfully, rutting into Jasper’s tight core. She flared her own wings, smacking into the quartz’s warm sex. She moaned, reaching out to softly play around with Jasper’s breasts. When the other lowly growled at her, she only looked much more pleased.

“How are you doing back there, Blu? Are you gonna cum yet? I feel so close… mmm… she’s gonna be the carrier of /my/ litter!” she eagerly hissed and only kept bucking her hips harder into Jasper.

“She won’t carry your litter, she’ll be carrying mine! Hah!” she sneered. Nonetheless, the other rocked her hips around. Blu thrusted even harder into Jasper. Her rigid cock twitched inside of the other, causing her to happily whimper and cry out with pleasure.

However, the two weren’t thrusting for long before there was another competitor.

Lapis Lazuli was back yet again to protect her mate. The blue gem flared her wings, not letting herself become consumed by the shock. She knew that it would be best to unleash Jasper before anything. Therefore, with her own aquatic abilities, she removed the restraints from her lover. Then she rattled her own wings, intimidating the two by showing off how large they are.

Jasper was quick to pull away and tear the icy gag off. She shook the two lazuline gems off of her before rushing to sit down and cover herself up with a shaky hiss. 

“Make them go away!” she shakily cried to her lover.

So Lapis would. Therefore, Lapis’ instincts started to take over. She flew toward the two, prepared to fight them for the rights to breed.

Azurine turned herself around, kicking out her back feet and curling her talons toward Lapis. Two gems in rut weren’t a joke to fight. Thus, the fight was bound to become much more serious.

Lapis spat at Azurine, catching the other’s foot in her own talons. Her hooked claws dug into the skin of the other and she jerked back, not hesitating to spill blood. She was fighting for her mate and the right to breed; two important things she wanted to keep.

Blu, not quite fond of blood, backed off. Nonetheless, she knew she would have to protect her twin. The two were in on this together! Therefore, she flared her own wings and barrelled into Lapis, knocking the other to the ground. 

Erect and angry, Blu started to swipe her claws toward Lapis’ face. Azurine had came over to help, diving underneath her twin to swipe at Lapis’ belly.

Lapis yowled rather angrily, kicking out her feet. She managed to completely tear off the skirts of the other two gems before starting to shake herself off. The fight was escalating rather quickly as Lapis was being ganged up on by two other gems.

However, Jasper, as bothered as she was, decided to help. The large gem bounded forward and knocked the twins off of Lapis, shakily growling at them and showing her fangs.

“Aww.. pretty girl, don’t be like that,” Azurine gently winced. As she stuck out her bloody foot, she gently pushed it toward Jasper’s face. “We’re here to give you a good time and a better life than that lazuli can ever provide.”

“We’ll impregnate you with a bunch of cute babies too! They’ll be the cutest things on the planet!” Blu chimed in and with Jasper on her knees, she was bound to be at the quartz’s rear, scratching at her thick thighs to keep herself up and continue breeding the other.

Lapis lunged toward Blu and she slashed her talons across the other’s chest, growling.

“Both of you, leave her alone! She’s mine- she belongs to neither one of you! And i’m the only one in here who can give her what she wants,” Lapis spat. Then she flared her wings, extending them their fullest length.

Blu had cowered away at the sight of the large rattling wings. She rubbed at her wounded chest, backing up just a bit. She shakily whimpered, biting her lip and staring.

Jasper gently rolled over onto her back for Lapis, looking up toward the other. Her paws softly held onto Lapis’ shoulders and she whimpered gently.

“Please, Lapis. Breed me. Show them who owns me,” she sneered. Then she reached forward, softly caressing her lover’s face and cleaning her up.

Lapis didn’t hesitate to take off her own pants. Not only had the other two been erect but during the fight, Lapis had been fueled to breed as well. Therefore, she leaned into the touches of her lover as she softly pressed between Jasper’s legs. Then she softly slipped her wiggly tentacle into the other’s dripping sex before beginning to thrust.

Jasper seemed much more content with what she was receiving. Just to spite the other two gems, she arched her back and moaned, pressing closer to Lapis.

“Oh stars, give me more!”

While Lapis was fueled by her lover, Azurine and Blu were much more furious with the sight. Even the moaning of Jasper put Azurine into an angry state. Therefore, while Jasper was being bred by Lapis, the other decided to soar atop Jasper’s face to take a seat. Her slimy cock twitched and she carefully situated herself before slipping her length into Jasper’s mouth. Without hesitation, the lazuline gem started to facefuck the other without mercy.

However, Jasper gagged and didn’t take long to put Azurine’s thrusts to a stop. She used her fangs to bite at the other, causing Azurine to yelp and pull away with frustration.

Lapis on the other hand only grinned. Then she leaned closer toward Jasper, softly kissing at her jawline.

“I love you so much, Jasper. You’re so soft and hot… you’re my quartz and no one else will EVER own you. You’re mine and you belong to me!”

“Hhh- Lapis- please,” Jasper cried out. She curled her legs around the other’s hips, rutting into the rhythm of Lapis’ thrusts. “It feels so good, keep giving me more! I love you so much, Lapis!” the large gem cried out with pleasure.

Azurine had went back to seat herself with Blu who had been gently tending to her wounds. Like two outcast birds, they had looked at each other before then looking back toward Jasper. They knew that they would get her one day! But for now, the two were left without the option to breed.

Lapis rocked her hips into Jasper’s core, shuddering excitedly at the lewd squelching sounds vibrating through the room. She shakily moaned along with her lover as she felt a warm sensation wrap around her twitching tentacle. It didn’t take Lapis long to jerk her hips into Jasper’s core to plug her shut. While Lapis sprayed her seed into Jasper’s hot core, she could feel the other’s orgasm pulsating against her cock as she came. The blue gem panted and shuddered, hunching over the large gem and practically drooling over her. As Lapis slowly pulled out, she glanced down and noticed the pool of cum which leaked out of Jasper and gathered against her inner thigh. Then Lapis leaned closer toward the quartz, kissing her face.

Jasper leaned into the kiss before her paws softly trailed toward Lapis’ cheeks. She softly cleaned up the other’s wounds, watching Azurine and Blu silently sneak away. She snarled at the two, lightly showing off her fangs. Even Lapis rattled her wings yet again to scare the competitors away.

Both of the gems whimpered and they scampered out of the barn.

“We will be back for our prize, Lapis Lazuli! And don’t you forget it!” Blu cried out.

“Yeah! She’s ours and we deserve her!” Azurine sniffed and the two losers of the contest decided to take to the skies together.

Jasper watched the two leave before she looked back toward Lapis. Cupping her mate’s face, she frowned gently.

“Are you okay?” Jasper softly asked.

“Of fucking course i’m okay- are you the one okay? You were the one who got-”

“I know. I.. I know.. and I feel safer that you’re here with me now,” Jasper murmured. As she wrapped her arms around her lover, she closed her eyes and squeezed her close. 

Lapis huffed gently and she nestled against Jasper. She closed her eyes, finally taking the time to relax against the other. Then she smiled and contently hummed.

“I love you, Lapis,” Jasper quietly mewed.

“I love you too, Jasper… if those two brats ever come back again, don’t be afraid of them. Punch them in the face for me.”

“Hah. Yeah, I will,” Jasper quietly laughed.

The two remained cuddling together, yet again awaiting for the next appearance of the troublesome twins. When would they be back? Hopefully not soon.


End file.
